A normal day for Steve and Danny
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Whats normal for the boys isnt exactly everyone elses version of normal.


Steve and Danny's Normal Day

It had been a normal day. Getting shot at, Steve chasing some guy and doing something ridiculous to make him talk, Steve molesting him at work when Chin and Kono weren't looking, and then wrapping their case up.

They had been working on paperwork for the past 4 hours. Kono blasting music in her office, Chin tapping his pen and Danny and Steve casting glances at each other. Damn, they really needed to do paperwork more often. There had to be at least 5 previous cases on Danny's desk.

Danny looked up when Kono's music stopped. She threw her pen down, grabbed her bag and said "Ok I can't do anymore paperwork today. I'm leaving"

Chin got up and said "Me too. See you guys tomorrow"

Danny sighed and got up and walked to Steve's office "Wanna head out too babe?"

Danny's jaw dropped when Steve replied "No there's too much paperwork we have to stay on top of it before it piles up even more"

"Seriously?" Danny said, shocked.

"Yeah, maybe another hour or so" Steve said not looking up from his pile of papers.

Well that was a first, Danny thought as he walked back to his office to his own pile of paperwork. He stumbled forward a bit when Steve ran into him from behind and grabbed his arms, pinning them behind his back. Then Danny felt cold metal against his skin, handcuffs.

"You didn't think I was serious did you?" Steve whispered, kissing that spot behind Danny's ear, that made him shudder.

"At first I didn't, but you were very convincing. Really it's my fault. I should have known better" Danny said as Steve forced him into the office. Danny's office was smaller, but Steve being the resourceful person that he was made the best of it.

Steve pushed him against the desk and kissed him sloppily, while his hands undid the buttons in Danny's shirt and pants.

"This is sexual harassment" Danny said as Steve pushed his pants and boxers down then lifted Danny up onto the desk "No. Not a girl"

Steve grabbed Danny's thighs and stopped him from closing his legs "Your my girl Danno"

"Bastard" Danny mumbled then moaned when Steve's hand squeezed his thighs "What happened to 'being on top of the paperwork'?"

Steve laughed and pointed out "We are on top of it Danny. See business and pleasure"

"Only you could make that connection" Danny said, squirming when Steve licked and sucked at his neck.

Steve broke contact from Danny's skin and pulled Danny back onto his feet, but Danny stopped him and said "Why are you clothes still on and I'm the only naked here? Your usually the one undressed first"

Steve stripped amazingly quick and Danny grinned at the lean body. Broad shoulders that went down to a chiseled chest and perfect abdomen. Then narrow hips with that little cut that drove Danny crazy.

"Beautiful" Danny whispered before Steve captured his mouth again.

Steve grabbed Danny's ass and pulled him closer, loving the way he just fit perfectly against his body.

"Steve..do it" Danny said, not caring that he sounded desperate.

Steve pulled back and turned Danny around then pulled him back hard so that Danny's back was on his chest, and Danny no doubt felt Steve's cock pressing into his back. Danny groaned and Steve nipped the soft flesh at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. Then Steve pushed him forward and bent him over the desk, hands on his shoulders holding him down.

He leaned down and whispered in Danny's ear "Where is it?"

Danny all but whimpered and said "In the drawer" he had to learned to have lube hidden everywhere because Steve was always jumping him.

Danny's hands were still cuffed behind him and his shoulders were starting to hurt but what Steve was doing felt too damn good to complain but he cried out when Steve pushed two fingers inside him.

"Steve, I swear to god if you don't do it now-" He was cut off as Steve entered him then pulled almost all the way out only to ram back in, hard and fast. It didn't take long for Danny to cum and Steve with him.

They looked at the papers, now sticky and wet.

"Great, now we have to redo all of that" Danny said as he pulled his clothes on.

"Relax Danno, that means more overtime at the office" Steve said grinning wildly.


End file.
